


Police and Soccer and...Love?

by ORLPridefan9312



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, National Women's Soccer League, Orlando Pride, Police, Single Parents, The 2016 Orlando Shooting, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: "Aren't you doing guard duty after the game?""Yeah for...Ashlyn Harris. Hometown girl." Miranda's eyes land on the goalkeeper for Orlando and her heart is pounding in her chest."Hi." She said."Hello." Miranda said then smiles, making the goalkeeper feel weak at the knees.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ok Benson, Hunt, Bailey and Peters. You guys are working inside the Orlando Pride game at Camping World Stadium. Protect everyone inside the stadium." Lieutenant Michaels said.

"Yes sir." The four cops said at the same time.

Miranda Benson stands outside of the locker rooms with her partner, Nick Peters, as they wait for the teams to come out.

"This is your area." Nick said and Miranda looks at him then rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me that someone on either team hasn't caught your eye." Nick said then she takes a sip of her Gatorade.

"But did it work for you?"

"I'm a happily married man. Regina would kill me. Aren't you doing guard duty after the game?"

"Yeah for...Ashlyn Harris. Hometown girl." Miranda's eyes land on the goalkeeper for Orlando and her heart is pounding in her chest.

"Hi." She said.

"Hello." Miranda said then smiles, making the goalkeeper feel weak at the knees.

"We got a situation in the parking lot." Miranda and Nick hear on their radios.

"I'm on my way. You good?" Nick asked.

"I'm perfect, I mean I'm good." Nick walks away from them with a chuckle and Miranda sees the rest of the team walking out of the locker room and heading to the field to warmup.

"Yeah, I made a fool of myself in front of the goalkeeper." Miranda whispered to herself.

During the match, Miranda does her normal patrol on the sideline as she watches the match, but can't keep her eyes off of Ashlyn for some reason.

After the match, Miranda stands close by Ashlyn, but also giving the goalkeeper space as she signs autographs and takes pictures with the crowd. The goalkeeper looks at the officer and winks then continues to interact with the crowd.

"Mommy!" Miranda smiles and picks up her two-year-old son.

"Hey bubba. I thought you were supposed to be at home and in bed?" She asked him then kisses his cheek.

"Blame me for that one, sis." Her twin brother, Mark, said.

"Hmm. I'll be home in a little bit and I'll tuck you into bed, ok?" Miranda asked her son.

"Ok Mommy." She kisses his cheek and sets him down to his feet and he runs over to his uncle. As she watches her son leave, she doesn't see Ashlyn looking over at them.

Miranda sits on her bed after tucking in her son and looks at the picture of her and other woman and sighs. It's been almost two years since Miranda lost her girlfriend, Nikki Brown, in a car accident when her girlfriend was on her way home from work. The only thing that keeps Miranda going is her son, Noah. Across town, Ashlyn reads an article about the cop she met today and her heart goes out to her.

Miranda sits in the passenger seat of the squad car as she and Nick patrol Orlando. He glances over at her and knows he shouldn't meddle. But he's going to.

"You ok partner?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you've been quiet and haven't said anything since arriving at the station this morning. I was making sure that you are ok."

"I'm ok, Nick. Really. I'm just...missing Nikki, that's all."

"When was the last time you went on a date?"

"I haven't been on a date since Nikki because I put my time into work and Noah. Don't even think about it."

"About what?"

"I know what you are planning in your head. Do not set me up on a blind date. I already have my parents calling me constantly about my dating life."

"Please. Like Lieutenant would call you about your dating life."

"Ok, not Momma, but Mom? Absolutely. Do you hear that?" They hear roaring of cars and they groan.

"Drag racers." They said. They pull up to the scene and get out of their cars with six other cops.

"Ah man." One guy said.

"Hey Pedro. We told you multiple times drag racing is illegal in Orlando." Nick said.

"Come on man. We can't do it at the airport, so where else are we going to do it?"

"Come on guys. Hey Andrews? Get multiple tow trucks here." Miranda said as she handcuffs one guy. She pats down his leg and feels something.

"Are you carrying?" Miranda asked him.

"Yes ma'am." Miranda carefully pulls out a 9 mm.

"We also got a carrier." Nick said.

"Must be our day. Or lucky day that none of you guys got shot or worse." Lieutenant Michaels said as he walks over.

"All of them are carrying, Lieutenant. None of them are licensed and this one is twenty." Miranda said.

"Ok, you know the drill." One of the K-9's starts barking and leads his handler to a trunk of a mustang. Miranda walks over with Lieutenant Michaels and she pops the trunk.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Miranda said and she lifts up one of the packages.

"That's crack cocaine. Who's vehicle is this?" Miranda looks at Pedro, who silently gulps.

"Get the drug unit here."

Ashlyn watches the news and sees Miranda and her partner leading a suspect into the police station and feels her heart starting to pound as she takes a sip of her Gatorade.

"Ok, next home game, I'm doing more than just saying hi."

On the next home game, Ashlyn hopes to see Miranda at the game, but her hopes were dashed when she doesn't see her.

"You looking for that female cop?" Alex asked.

"I don't know why, but I felt an instant connection with her and we only said hello to each other. That's it." Ashlyn said.

"Maybe she may turn up. Who knows?" They head down the tunnel to get ready for the game when Ashlyn stops in her tracks.

"What?" Alex asked.

"That's her." They see Miranda laughing with her partner when he said something and the female cop locks her eyes with Ashlyn's.

"Hey Ash." Miranda said with a warm smile and Ashlyn's knees almost buckle.

"Hi Officer Benson." Ashlyn said.

"Please. Call me Miranda."

"Ok...Miranda."


	2. Chapter 2

Ashlyn walks into the police station and over to the front desk the next day. The front desk sergeant looks up and her jaw drops.

"Oh my god. You're Ashlyn Harris." Ashlyn smiles.

"Hi. Is Officer Benson on call?"

"She's in the back. Hey Pete?" He looks over.

"Can you tell Benson she has a vistior?"

"Sure."

Miranda laughs with Nick and a few other officers during their lunch break.

"Hey Benson. You got a visitor out front." Peter said.

"I'm on my way." Miranda walks out to the front and sees Ashlyn leaning against the wall.

"Hey. I didn't say come on over." Miranda said with a smile.

"Well, I had the day off from practice. How long before you go back on patrol?"

"About five minutes. Everything ok?"

"Is there a place we can talk in private?" Miranda motions to the hall and they walk into a conference room.

"Ash, whatever it is, you can tell me." Miranda said, worried about the goalkeeper.

"I got a weird vibe off a neighbor."

"Weird how? Like something is going to happen or something is happening and you heard something or what?"

"Like something is going to happen. Something really big. I can't put my finger on it. Also, he got a lot of packages in one day."

"How many?"

"Four or five?"

"Ok, I can run a background check on him and my partner and I can swing by his place."

"Also, do you want to get dinner sometime?"

"Ash --"

"It's ok if you can't. I just...I like you and --"

"Is tomorrow ok?" Ashlyn slowly smiles.

"It's perfect."

Nick knocks on the door near Ashlyn's home. Miranda has her hand on her gun, just in case.

"Mr. Tanaki? Orlando Police Department." Miranda said. Nick looks into the window and sees a body on the ground.

"Body." Miranda pulls out her gun with Nick and kicks the door open. They search the house then walk back to the living room and Miranda checks for a pulse.

"I got a weak pulse." She said and he calls for additional units and an ambulance.

Miranda sees Ashlyn with the crowd and walks over to her. She lifts up the tape and Ashlyn walks under it.

"Well, you were right about one thing.

Whatever was in the packages, someone took them." Miranda said to Ashlyn.

"Oh man."

"Hey." Miranda softly said and Ashlyn looks at her.

"You did the right thing by telling me. Mr. Tanaki was barely alive when we found him. If we didn't come here, he would be dead. You saved his life."

"Which hospital is he at?"

"The one your team sponsors. I need to get back to work, but are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Absolutely."

"Benson." Miranda looks over and sees her Lieutenant waiting.

"Just a moment, Lieutenant." Miranda leads Ashlyn back to the tape and Ashlyn stands with the crowd again then the cop walks over to her boss.

"This is Agent Hooper of Homeland Security." Miranda shakes his hand.

"The packages that were here had high powerful firearms in them."

"How powerful?" Miranda asked.

"Extremely. A need your report on this."

"You'll have in two hours."

"Thank you."

"You and Peters head back to the station to work on your report." Lieutenant Michaels said to her.

"Yes sir." She and Nick walk over to the squad cars.

The following night, Miranda puts in her ear rings then she fixes her dress as she looks at herself in the mirror.

"Whoa." Mark said as he walks by.

"Shut up." Miranda said to her brother.

"Ashlyn must be special for you to dress up like this."

"It's my first date since Nikki."

"I'll make sure not to tell Mom."

"Oh god. I can just hear her now. 'Finally! You got a date.'" Miranda mocked and they chuckle.

"You heard from Blake?"

"Yeah. She's having fun in LA at USC." Blake is their sister.

Ashlyn rings the doorbell and looks at the single rose in her hand. The door opens and she slowly smiles.

"Wow. You look...amazing." Ashlyn said and Miranda smiles.

"You look amazing as well." Ashlyn slightly blushes.

"You ready to go?"

"I am. Hey Mark?" Mark looks at his sister.

"Don't wait up." He gives her the thumbs up and she closes the door.

"My twin brother. He plays soccer here in Orlando."

"Wait, Mark Benson? For Orlando SC?" Ashlyn asked.

"Yeah." Ashlyn opens the passenger side door for her.

"Thank you." Miranda said then gets into the car.

"Score 1 nil for Ashlyn." Ashlyn whispered then walks over to the driver's side of the car.

"There's a restaurant in Cocoa Beach I wanna take you." Ashlyn said as they drive.

"Ok." During the drive, Ashlyn gets the courage to hold the cop's hand. Miranda moves her hand and interlaces their fingers together. As soon as their fingers locked, they knew that they didn't want to let go.

The soccer player pulls out the chair for her date then sits adjacent to her at the waterside restaurant. After ordering, Ashlyn looks at Miranda.

"So, why Florida?" Ashlyn asked.

"I needed a new start from New York. I went to college at Florida on a softball scholarship then I went into the police academy. I met my late girlfriend in college and this is my first date since losing her in the car accident.  
This view of the water is amazing." Miranda said as she looks at the water and Ashlyn does as well then looks at Miranda.

"The view I'm looking at is amazing too." The cop looks at her and Ashlyn winks at her. Miranda sees someone at the register and the waitress handing over money and pretty much all of it.

"Stay here." Miranda grabs her gun from her purse and motions everyone down and everyone complies. She sneaks up behind the robber and puts the gun to the back of his head.

"If I were you, I'd drop it." Miranda said to the perp, who drops the gun and bag.

"Get on your knees." He doesn't comply and she shoves him to the ground.

"Miranda." She turns around and Ashlyn tosses her the cuffs.

"You are under arrest." Miranda said to the perp as she handcuffs him.

"Benson." Tim and Kevin walk over as she stands him up.

"You can't keep away from work, can you?" Kevin joked.

"Nah, not really guys. I'll meet you over at the station. Read him his rights." She hands over the evidence. As the police lead the perp away, the crowd cheers.

"Thank you." The waitress said.

"You're welcome."

"Your dinner for you and your date is on the house." The manager said.

"Actually, we need to take it to go." Ashlyn said.

"Of course."

"I am so sorry for this." Miranda said to Ashlyn as they walk into the police station.

"It's ok. If anything, makes me really proud of you."

"Benson, what the heck are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"What are you doing here? Pulling a double?"

"More like a triple. I found out that I'm going to be a father. I'm covering for Davis."

"Mazel tof. I'm actually here because I have paperwork to do."

"Right, Tim and Kevin said that you caught a robbery in progress."

"Ash, this is my partner Nick Peters. Nick, this is Ashlyn Harris." Miranda said then starts the paperwork.

"About time partner. She wouldn't stop going on and on about you." Nick said to Ashlyn.

"It's ok. She's someone special. So, how long have you two been working together?"

"He was my training officer, so pretty much since day one." Miranda said.

"She's up for a promotion for detective." Nick said.

"I haven't even taken the test yet."

"No, but you usually have your nose in the book. Isn't your test next week?"

"On my only day off after working a nightshift." Miranda signs her name on the paperwork.

"Do me a favor partner? Keep an eye on her and don't scare her off." Miranda walks to the back. Nick looks at Ashlyn and crosses his arms.

"You going to hurt her?" He asked.

"No. If I do, you can use your taser on me."

"You're good."

"Ok, all set. See you tomorrow partner." Miranda said then she and Ashlyn head out.

After finally eating their dinner, they go take a walk through the park. Ashlyn takes off her jacket and wraps it around Miranda and they hold hands.

"I know this wasn't an ideal first date. Me, busting up a robbery." Miranda said.

"Actually, this was amazing. Plus, I get to be with you, so that's a plus." Ashlyn stops walking and Miranda stops as well. They look at each other and the goalkeeper looks at the cop's lips and Miranda nods, giving her the green light to kiss her. Ashlyn leans down and tenderly kisses her. Miranda places her hands on the soccer player's waist and deepens the kiss, both feeling fireworks throughout their entire bodies.


	3. Chapter 3

Three hours. That's how long the detective's test took. Miranda rubs the back of her neck as she walks over to her car when her phone goes off. She looks at it and smiles and answers the call.

"Hey you." Miranda said as she gets into her car.

"Hey. How was it?" Ashlyn asked.

"So, so long. My brain is fried."

"My poor girl. You heading home?"

"Yeah and getting ready for Mark's game. Luckily, I don't have to work security tonight." Miranda puts her phone on speaker and heads home.

"You should probably sleep babe."

"I know and I will tonight. How's um...wherever you are." Ashlyn chuckles.

"I'm in Kansas City. My roommate stepped out for a while. I was hoping to take you out to dinner before I have to leave for training camp."

"I'm working the night shift...Twice next week and doing security for one of my brother's matches I think, but I think it's when you're at training camp. Oh no."

"What?"

"I just pulled up to my house and my mother is here. Can I call you later?"

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye." Miranda hangs up her phone and she gets out of the car and takes off her work belt as she walks into the house.

"Hello?" Miranda asked.

"There you are. Where were you?" Olivia asked as she hugs Miranda. Miranda puts her gun into the lock near the front door. She also has one upstairs in the bedroom in the end table lock.

"I had a test to take. Is Mom here?" Miranda loosens up her tie and takes it off without unknotting it.

"Out back with Noah."

"I need to change out of my uniform. I hate it when we have to wear them to take tests."

"Trust me, I know." Miranda heads upstairs and changes out of her patrol uniform and puts on her UF softball shirt and jeans then heads downstairs.

"Mommy!" Noah said as he runs over and Miranda picks him up and kisses his cheek.

"So, thanks for the heads up that you guys were coming." Miranda said to her mother.

"We wanted to surprise you and Mark since you were working on Mother's Day." Alex said.

"Don't start with this, Mom." Miranda walks into the house with Noah in her arms.

"With what?"

"Blake is a pre-law student at USC. You had pride and joy in your eyes when she announced she was going to be a lawyer. You had pride and joy when Mark was drafted by Red Bulls. Me? You blantly came out and said that no child of mine is going to be a cop."

"Miranda, do you think it's easy for me to deal with this? Your Momma is a detective and with you being a cop?"

"You always told us kids to make a difference. I'm doing that. I run a free softball clinic for girls from the ages of 8 to 18 and speak at schools about everything from calling 911 to teaching free CPR to high school kids. The test I took today? It was to be promoted to detective. It's like...I'm a failure in your eyes." Miranda heads upstairs and Alex sighs and rubs her face.

"She does have a point Alex." Olivia said as she rubs Noah's head.

"I know."

That night, they watch Mark play. Miranda has Noah in her lap and he's eating fries she's sharing with him. She kisses his head and rubs his stomach.

Ashlyn watches the match on her computer with Kristen in their hotel room.

"Wait, you're telling me that Mark Benson is Miranda's brother?" Kristen asked.

"Twin brother. He signed with Orlando at the beginning of the season to help Miranda with her son." Ashlyn said.

"Ok, I wanna meet this girl."

"Next home game, she's working the game."

Ashlyn sees Miranda waiting for her at the airport and smiles and they tightly hug.

"Hi. I wanted to see you before going into work." Miranda said and they walk to Miranda's car.

"I'm glad you're here." Ashlyn said. They get into the car and Ashlyn leans over and they tenderly kiss. They slowly pull back and look at each other then kiss again.

"When do you have to go into work?" Ashlyn asked.

"My shift starts at eight, but roll call is at 7:45. My brother and parents have Noah."

"Do you want to come over?"

"Absolutely."

"My teammates want to meet you. They said that they haven't seen me happy in a while. Especially Alex."

"Not a problem. Weird I haven't met her yet since I know Servando."

"Weird."

Nick looks over at his partner as she walks into the roll call room and sees that she's smiling.

"Ok, what's with that face?" He asked.

"I'm just...happy that I found someone who makes me happy." Miranda said.

"Uh...huh. When do you get your results back?"

"They should be in by the twelfth. Over a hundred tests to process, not to mention all across the state as well."  
"You're looking at almost two thousand cops."

"Exactly. Plus, with my mother in town, she's not overly thrilled that I became a cop."

Olivia looks over at nine in the morning and sees Miranda walking into the house.

"I am...exhausted." Miranda said as she sits down at the kitchen island.

"Rough night?" Olivia asked with a chuckle.

"Let's see. Five robberies, four carjackings, three over curfew teens, two speeders and a drag racing event. Not to mention the city is on high alert on who stole extremely powerful guns from a home. Mom awake?"

"She ran to the store with Noah." Miranda takes a sip of her coffee.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday with Ashlyn." Miranda said then takes a bite of her toast.

"Who's Ashlyn?"

"Crap. I wasn't suppose to tell you that. Ashlyn is a soccer player...who I started dating."

"First girlfriend since Nikki. Honey, I'm really happy that you finally got back into the dating pool again."

"Thanks Momma. I'm gonna head up and take a nap before my next shift tonight." Miranda heads upstairs. Alex walks into the room and sees her daughter sleeping and quietly walks over. She fixes her daughter's blanket and kisses her cheek.

"I am really proud of you honey." Alex softly said then leaves the room, not realizing that Miranda was awake.

Two weeks later, Miranda is inside the Pulse Nightclub for a bachelorette party for two of her friends since she's a bridesmaid for the wedding. Nobody knew that everything was going to change that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning for Orlando shooting

Ashlyn watches the news in her Rochester hotel room with her roommate about the shooting in Orlando when Miranda's Lieutenant comes onto the screen.

"An off duty officer was inside the establishment and was shot three times. Miraculously, the off duty officer played dead then shot the perp, killing him instantly. The officer's name is not being released at this time by family request." Ashlyn starts to pale. She grabs her phone and tries to call Miranda and gets her voicemail. She calls Servando and puts the phone up to her ear.

"Hey." Servando said on the phone.

"Did Mark go to the hospital?" Ashlyn asked.

"I wasn't suppose to tell you until you came back, but Miranda got shot." Ashlyn slumps down to her bed and runs a hand through her hair.

"When are you guys leaving?" He asked.

"In about five to ten minutes. Do you know anything?"

"I only know what's on the news, but I turned it off because I have Noah here at my place."

"Ok, good."

"Hey, we're leaving now." Kaylyn said.

Mark leans against the nurses desk when he sees Ashlyn jogging over. He stands up and places his hands on her arms.

"I need to see her." Ashlyn said.

"My parents are with her. Trust me, you don't want to be in the room with my mother angry." Mark calmly said.

"Where's Blake?"

"She's on her way from LA. Miranda got shot in the chest, shoulder and leg. She is a fighter and laid on the floor for about ten minutes then made the kill."

"Mark." He turns around and sees his parents walking over.

"Take Ashlyn to see her." Olivia softly said. Mark and Ashlyn walk into the room and the goalkeeper feels tears in her eyes.

"They have her on the ventilator to help her breath, but she's awake." Mark softly said. Miranda lifts up her free hand and Ashlyn takes it and kisses it.

"I was so worried about you." Ashlyn softly said and Miranda cups her cheek and wipes away her tear. The soccer play looks at Miranda, who points to her eye.

"I..." Miranda nods then points to her heart.

"heart...you. You do?" Miranda nods and Ashlyn smiles.

"I love you too." Miranda snaps and points to the whiteboard. Mark hands it to her and Miranda writes something down.

"How was the match?' We lost." Miranda erases and makes a sad face.

"It's ok. We have another match against them here in Orlando. How were your parents?" Miranda makes and angry face on the whiteboard.

"Was it just your mother or both?" Miranda writes down mother, erases it then writes down go home and get some sleep.

"I'd rather be here with you. You and your parents should go home and get some sleep." Ashlyn said to Mark.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Mark said then leaves. Miranda looks at Ashlyn then writes down I am really sorry for all of this.

"Don't. You did your job. Why were you there anyway? 'Mandy and Bridget's bachelorette party. They died right in front of me.' Oh babe." Miranda releases a tear and Ashlyn wipes it away.

"You got the guy. It could have been a lot worse if you weren't there." Miranda writes something down and Ashlyn reads it.

"'My Mom wants me to quit my job as a cop, but I love doing what I do. It's in my blood.' Honey, I know and I'm on your side." Ashlyn kisses the back of Miranda's hand.

"The first time I saw you for our match against Brazil for the World Cup celebration tour here in Orlando, I'm thinking to myself, I'm going to get her number someday and Sydney called me crazy for saying that. Here I am, eight months later." Miranda writes down I love you so much.

"I love you too."

A few days later, Ashlyn rubs her face in DC as she waits for an update on Miranda. She looks at her phone and sees a video call coming in and answers the call.

"Hi baby." Miranda said with a smile.

"Hi! You're off the ventilator."

"Got off two hours ago. How's DC?"

"Boring without you and Noah. I would show you guys my favorite spots when I played with the Spirit. Wait, did you get out of the hospital?"

"Yeah. I'm currently in my bed with Little Man sleeping beside me." Miranda shows Ashlyn Noah sleeping.

"He's adorable when he sleeps. So, I fly in tomorrow. Can I come over after that?"

"Absolutely."

Miranda carefully walks down the stairs and Alex looks over at her daughter and shakes her head.

"You are just like Olivia, you know that?" Alex asked.

"Duh." Miranda replied.

"Miranda --"

"I'm not having this conversation, Mom." Miranda grabs a bottle of Gatorade from the fridge.

"I think that it's best that you transfer back home where I can take care of you while you recover."

"Mom, Mark is here. My girlfriend is here and Noah loves Ashlyn. I'm not alone like I was when Nikki died. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I almost lost you in the shooting."

"The shooting that could have gone a lot worse if I didn't take down the perp myself. You're being a freaking hypocrite about me being a cop. You don't have a problem with Momma being a cop."

"Because she's not my daughter and she knows to use her brain before acting on a situation."

"And you think I wanted to get shot? Jesus Christ, Mom. Nobody was expecting a shooter to show up at the nightclub. Just be glad I was there to save hundreds of lives. Potentially, the city of Orlando or D.C. The shooter was on our radar for stealing the weapons that nearly killed Mr. Tanaki. We couldn't arrest him because we had lack of evidence and no witness, besides Tanaki. I could have died that night, but I am here because I didn't you or Momma, Blake or Mark and especially Noah and Ashlyn, to bury me. I had so much to lose, but here I am, in an argument with you about my damn job." Miranda pulls out an envelop and sets it onto the counter.

"I'm not going to be patroling the streets anymore because I got promoted to homicide as a detective. Satisifed?" Miranda asked then heads upstairs.

The following day, Ashlyn quietly walks into the bedroom and sees Miranda sleeping. She carefully climbs into the bed and kisses her nose then closes her eyes. The cop moves her head towards Ashlyn's and places her forehead against her girlfriend's.

A week later, Miranda, wearing her patrol uniform, stands next to the podium where the President was speaking.

"It takes courage to be a member of law enforcement. But for Miranda Benson, it was in her blood. She grew up around the New York Police Department and knew from a young age that she wanted to help citizens and to let them know that she's not just a cop, but a human being as well. On June 12th, while off duty and after a three hour stand off with the suspect, Miranda made the ultimate decision to end his life after he killed 49 innocent lives. In the process of the shooting, she took three bullets herself and pretended to be dead and came up with a plan to either apprehend the shooter herself or make the decision to end his life. Thankfully, she survived her injuries and was promoted to detective of homicide. It's my honor to present the Medal of Valor and the Law Enforcement Purple Heart to Officer Miranda Benson." President Obama said. The crowd cheers as he stands behind her and puts the medal on her and Miranda faces him and shakes his hand then Lieutenant Michaels pins the purple heart onto her shirt and they salute. President Obama motions to the podium and Miranda carefully walks over and stands there.

"I'm going to make this quick. This city went through one of the biggest tragedies in this nation, but we are Orlando. If Boston can come together after the 2013 bombings and New York can come together after 9/11, we can come together as a city and especially for the 49 people we lost that night. This is our city." The crowd cheers.

Miranda winces as she takes off her patrol shirt when Ashlyn helps her.

"Have you started PT?" Ashlyn asked.

"I started PT and I already hate it. I should be back to work, fully in three to four weeks." Miranda said as Ashlyn puts the shirt on the hanger.

"Just be glad that you are alive. I am." Ashlyn said then kisses her. They softly kiss then place their foreheads against one another.

"Hey Miranda?" Miranda turns around to see her mother appear in the doorway.

"Need anything before we head out?"

"I'm ok Mom. I'm only going to be on desk duty from eight until four until I get medically cleared to carry my gun and actually chase a perp." Miranda said.

"If you need anything, we'll be on the first flight back here."

"I know."

"Ashlyn?" The goalkeeper looks at the attorney.  
"Take care of my girl."

"I will, Mrs. Cabot." Alex nods then walks away. Miranda rubs her face and quietly sighs.

"Well, that could have gone worse." Miranda softly said.

"I like your Mom." Ashlyn said as they head downstairs.

"My Mom is great. She just hates me being a cop."

"I know, but if you makes you feel any better, I love it that you're a cop. Someone has to protect the city."

"Thank you! Finally, someone who gets it."

"Look, when your family comes here, have a sit down conversation with them. I'll be happy to take Noah off your hands." Ashlyn said then picks up Noah.

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter

Mark places his thumb to his lip as Ashlyn reads the letter that Miranda left after the goalkeeper got back from the Rio Olympics.

"'Orlando is getting too much for me, so I decided to leave the city with Noah. I don't know when I'll be back or if I'll be back. I'm sorry to do this, but I have to do what's best for me and my son. Ash, thank you for loving me these past few months. I couldn't recovered without you. Forever yours, Miranda.' Damn it." Ashlyn said. Mark grabs his laptop and signs onto the bank website.

"Luckily for me, I know Miranda's bank info so if I can get into her bank account, I can see where she is." Mark said then starts typing as Ashlyn walks over.

"Where's HoHo China?" Ashlyn asked.

"It's in Manhattan. She went back to New York. But that was two weeks ago." Mark turns on skype and video calls Olivia.

"Hey Mark. What's up?" Olivia asked.

"Have you seen Miranda?"

"No. Why?"

"She left Orlando with Noah. She was at a Chinese restaurant near you and Mom."

"Mark, if I had seen Miranda, I would have told you right away. But let me guess, the shooting got to her."

"Correct. Wait, I just refreshed the page. She was at a toy store in...Manhattan. She's still in the city."

"What's the address?"

"Yeah, she was here ten minutes ago with her son. Cute kid." The clerk said to Amanda and Olivia.

"Did you see which way she went?" Olivia asked.

"Out the door and across the window, heading towards Times Square."

"Thanks." Olivia walks outside with Amanda when Olivia's phone starts ringing.

"It's my son. Hey Mark, what do you got for us?" Olivia asked.

"I hacked into city cameras. Don't get mad." Mark said.

"I won't. Where is she?"

Miranda opens the door and sighs when she sees Olivia.

"Damn it Mark." Miranda softly said as she walks into the apartment with Olivia following her.

"You have been here for two weeks and didn't tell me?" Olivia asked and Miranda looks at her.

"More like a month. I transferred up here a month ago. I've been working with the terrorism task force after I got medical clearance. Let me guess, Mark got into my bank account and hacked city cameras."

"You left Orlando. You were in a committed relationship. Did the shooting change you that badly?" Miranda rubs her face and places her chin in her hands.

"I'm not the same person anymore and I didn't recognize myself and I didn't want Ashlyn to see me like this. So while she was in Brazil, I packed up my clothes and Noah's clothes and left. She deserves better than me." Olivia sits next to her and looks at her.

"Miranda, did you run because Ashlyn saw you at your weakest point?" Miranda shakes her head.

"Honey, I shouldn't be saying this, but since apparently you two aren't together anymore, I can say this. She was going to propose to you."

"Well, she can use the ring on someone else. Momma, I have to go to work tonight and I'm tired."

"Ok." Olivia stands up then walks to the door.

"Momma?" Olivia looks at her.

"Don't tell Mom I'm back. Please?"

"I'll keep quiet for as long as possible."

Ashlyn sees someone walk out of Miranda's apartment building and she walks in and gets into the elevator. During the ride, she thinks about what to say to Miranda. The doors open and she walks down the hall and makes it to Miranda's apartment and knocks on the door. The door opens and Ashlyn looks into the blue eyes she fell in love with.

"Hi." Ashlyn said.

"What are you doing here?" Miranda asked as she lets in the goalkeeper.

"Miranda, I don't care where you go, but I'm not going to live without you again. You and Noah are my world and when I came home in August from Rio to discover that you were gone? I was crushed. I don't care if I have to live up here when I don't have to be in Orlando, but I am not going to be apart from you and Noah. I know the shooting changed you and it changed me too, but you fought for me and for Noah. Let me do the fighting for us." Miranda gets tears in her eyes.

"Baby..." Miranda whispered and Ashlyn holds her.

"I know babe. Let it out." Ashlyn softly said as Miranda sobs into her neck, finally releasing the pain and hurt from the shooting. Ten minutes later, Ashlyn bridal carries Miranda to the bedroom and they lay down on the bed. Noah walks in and climbs up into the bed and lays between them.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

Ashlyn holds Noah's hand as they walk down the hallway in the hospital. They walk into the hospital room and Noah smiles when he sees his mother smiling.

"Hey Noah? Do you want to meet your baby sister?" Miranda softly asked and he nods. Ashlyn picks him up and he looks at the sleeping baby in his mother's arms.

"Noah, this is your sister, Bridget. Can you say hi?" Ashlyn softly asked.

"Hi Bridget." Noah said. Ashlyn sits on the edge of the bed with Noah in her lap and kisses her daughter's cheek. Alex takes a picture of the family and softly smiles. The attorney went livid when she found out that Miranda moved back into the city without anyone telling her. The detective showed up to her mother's office to get a warrant three months into her job and got her ear full and almost squeezed to death. Ashlyn and Miranda decided to have a small wedding in Florida with just their families and close friends before the 2017 SheBelieves Cup. The national team warmed up to Miranda very quickly and the cop with Kelley, Emily and Kling pulled a few pranks at Carli.


End file.
